disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Glass Slipper
The Glass Slipper is a fictional shoe belonging to Cinderella, first used in the 1950 film of the same name. It was manufactured through the use of magic by her Fairy Godmother in order for her to attend the royal ball. It also plays a somewhat significant role in the film's third sequel Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. It was known as her trademark object. It is also the only object to find the princess which is Cinderella and Anastasia (formerly) at the third sequel due to magic by her evil stepmother. Appearances ''Cinderella The glass slippers are the dainty footwear conjured up for Cinderella by her Fairy Godmother (the glass slippers she wears are a size 6) (additional accessory to her well-suited ballgown) so she can attend the ball at the King's castle. As she flees the castle when the clock strikes midnight, she loses the one of them on the steps as she leaves. The Grand Duke picks it up and searches through the kingdom to find the young maiden whose foot fits it, for the one who does will become the Prince's bride. After searching the whole kingdom, the Grand Duke comes to Cinderella's home. Anastasia and Drizella both try to force their feet into it but fail. Cinderella comes down from her room and asks if she can try it on. As the Duke's Herald delivers it to her, Lady Tremaine uses her cane to trip him, causing the slipper to fly and shatter into pieces upon hitting the floor. Cinderella surprises everyone by revealing that she has the other one. When it fits her foot, she is taken to the castle to be married to the Prince. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In this film, Lady Tremaine takes the Fairy Godmother's wand and turns back time so the Prince will marry Anastasia. When the Grand Duke comes to their home, she makes the slipper a bigger size so it can fit Anastasia's foot. As they leave to go to the palace, Cinderella comes downstairs with the other one. Lady Tremaine breaks it and threatens her. Anastasia wears the other one throughout the rest of the film. At the end of the film, it and everything else returns to normal. House of Mouse The glass slippers are Cinderella's signature clothing in the series, along with her ballgown. In the pilot episode, after Donald Duck took over as the host of House of Mouse, Cinderella and the other guests fled away from the bad show. In that process she left behind one of them. In the second episode, when the Big Bad Wolf blows his trumpet on stage during the Big Bad Wolf Daddy musical number, various fragile objects break, from the chambers of the Enchanted Rose to the glass slippers. In the episode "Where's Minnie?", they are listed as one of the "Scuttle's Lost & Found" objects. In the episode "Ask Von Drake", the Grand Duke tried to fit them on Anastasia's foot, until Ludwig von Drake advises him to try them on Cinderella. ''Once Upon a Time The glass slippers appear in Once Upon a Time, though, rather than the Fairy Godmother giving it to Cinderella, it's Rumplestiltskin. Gallery Trivia *In reality, glass footwear would be quite uncomfortable to wear, much less to walk or run in. However, Cinderella does this quite comfortably, likely because of them being imbued with magic. Coincidentally, in the 2015 film, the Fairy Godmother comments on how really comfortable they are. *Cinderella leaving behind one of the slippers on the castle stairs while running away from the ball is the second of three times she has dropped her footwear in the original film. *In reality, there would be a constant sound coming from any form of glass footwear as it is pressed against a solid surface, such as a ballroom floor or pavement. In Cinderella's case, this sound is non-existent. However, in Cinderella III, when it is made by Lady Tremaine to fit Anastasia's foot through the use of magic, a noticeable clanking noise is heard when she walks and when she dances with the prince. This may be because it was not meant for her, but for Cinderella. *In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, it is stated by the king that the slipper is a women's size 4½. *For some reason, the slippers do not revert when the magic wears off, like the ballgown does when the clock strikes midnight, which suggests that they were actual glass ones. Cinderella thanks her Fairy Godmother for letting her keep them. *Kevin Jonas, who is part of the Jonas Brothers, gave his wife, Danielle, real glass slippers as a wedding gift on their wedding day in December 2009. *When Cinderella is shown in the Disney Princess franchise, the slippers are more bluish than the type of transparent glass. *When Cinderella dropped one of the slippers on the stairs, she doesn't limp on one leg. In reality, a person wearing high heels would. *The slippers have hearts at the front in the animated film. In the live-action film, they are replaced with golden butterflies. *In the animated film, Cinderella loses her left slipper, but she loses her right slipper in the live-action film. Category:Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Once Upon a Time Objects Category:Those destroyed Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Cinderella